


The Things We Do With Our Mouths

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Rimming, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mutantblooded troll and a human engage in the trading of foul language with the intent to pail letting the language continue well into the pailing which features the human's wastechute being eaten out by the troll before it is penetrated by the mutantblood's bulge and ends with cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do With Our Mouths

“Who’s my pretty little cumdump.” Dave smirked down at the naked troll under him and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose playfully.

“I don’t know, who’s my depraved insatiable bucketlapper?” Karkat nipped Dave’s lower lip gently and the other knight chuckled and grinned at him this time.

“I am.” He circled the bases of the troll horns with a fingertip making him shiver and let out a low purr. “Cocksucker.”  He kissed one of the tips.

”Nooklicker.” Karkat let out a soft coo and smiled for just a moment before pouncing gently on Dave. “You’re under me tonight.”

“Yes your most excellent dick tease.” Dave laughed softly but it was cut off by a moan when Karkat nipped his collarbone and sucked hard on the spot. “Leaving hickies on the merchandise there Crabapple.” 

“I already paid for it, Dovey. Long paid for, eight or more years ago in fact.” Karkat laid atop of Dave and began giving his neck a similar treatment while his bulge lazily rubbed and coiled Dave’s penis and balls. “I’m not sure he’s worth all this trouble just to paint the inside of a pail. He’s so fucking needy but the begging right before I let him have what he needs makes it hard to consider taking him back.”

“Sounds like the troll I bought about the same time.” Dave let out a soft moan and rubbed his nethers against Karkat’s making the troll let out a soft mewl. “He even has the gall to act like he doesn’t want me touching him one moment and then is hanging on me like crazy the next. Lucky for him his nook tastes so fucking good and shit the sounds he makes are enough to make me fire off a load sometimes… Sometimes the faces he makes do.” The blond smirked up at him, laughing a little when Karkat’s cheeks flushed. He leaned up and the two kissed as the troll grabbed a fistful of Dave’s hair lightly before then loosening the grip and massaging his scalp some.

“Shut up and tell me what you want me to do to you before I decide for you.” Karkat nuzzled his throat and kissed one of the marks he’d made. “Or do you want a surprise Mister Peaches?” He cooed and reached down to cup Dave’s balls.

Dave snorted and bite his lip to stop the laughter that bubbled up, not even complaining when Karkat pulled his shades off. “That’s a new one babe. Good job.”

“Answer Dave or I’ll call you that one in public.” Karkat traced circles on Dave’s chest with his fingers. “What does Mister Peaches want?”

Dave couldn’t contain the laughter this time. He turned onto his side and Karkat laid behind him and held him close while he tried to contain himself. The troll smirking all the while and kissing the back of his neck to give him chills. “Oh fuck me you need to stop calling me that dude please. This has gone from screw me into the sheets talk to make me bust a gut talk.” He turned over and traded a few soft kisses with the troll. “Make me yours big boy. Pull out them awesome moves on me and leave my world rocked.”

“Now who’s being stupid?” Karkat kissed him once more before turning Dave over and beginning to kiss down his spine. “I’m going to make you scream my name Strider. You’ll be begging me tonight.”

“When am I not begging for it Karkat? Regular old sex hobo right here.” Dave shuddered and settled his head on his arms, his legs spread a bit already. He was curious about what Karkat might be planning tonight.

“Your metaphors are horrible.” He laid down between Dave’s legs and rubbed his hips a bit before spreading the blond’s legs a bit more. “I want a piece of this ass Dave.” He looped his arms around Dave’s thighs and  began to nip at the tender cheeks a little before licking the ring of muscle between them.

Dave jumped a little at the nipping but the troll had him pinned. He let out a throaty moan when he began to lap and probe around back there. “Oh fuck Karkat… You’re eating out my ass? You’re too good for me Casanova I better put a ring on you while I c-.” He cried out when Karkat lapped with a bit more pressure. Every pass of that tongue back there sent a pleasant shock through him as his body began to burn more and more with the need for release.

“Shut and scream for me. Say my name and beg if you want me.” Karkat played with the ring until he worked his tongue in a bit to tease the inside some as he slowly stretched him as deeply as he could. The troll reached between Dave’s legs with one hand and rubbed the area behind his balls.

The other knight pressed his face into the bed and moaned loudly as the pleasurable heat passed up his spine and through his whole body making him twitch a bit. “Fuck… Karkat come on this isn’t even fair. Where the fuck did you learn how to do this shit?” He keened loudly and pressed against the troll’s face some. “Fuck me into the sheets goddammit this teasing is too much… Please master of my ass let me come with your techniques of glory.” 

“Now who’s being funny instead of hot?” Karkat smirked at him before half laying on the blond’s back and beginning to slip the end of his bulge in, moving it around as it headed deeper to widen him as he worked his way in. He was very thorough and paid special attention to Dave’s prostate before heading further in. “Get the pail for me.” He continued working his bulge into him until he knew he could go no further.

The movements within the blond were making him mewl some and he shakily reached down beside the nightstand and pulled the bucket out for Karkat. “Here you are oh master of mine. Give it to me good babe I’ve been a bad boy.”

Karkat rolled his eyes and gave Dave’s left ass cheek a sharp slap making him gasp and let out a throaty moan. “You make me laugh with anymore of your shitty pailing talk and I’m going to go back to licking and make you wait longer.” The troll grinned a bit at the whine the words drew from Dave and reached under to rub his cock as he began to thrust in and out of the other knight.

Dave let out a happy moan and bucked back into the thrusts every now and then as he was pressed into the mattress. He was beginning to mewl or moan with every impact until Karkat grabbed the towel off his nightstand and pumped him into it. Dave cried his name out blissfully and slumped under him some as he kept thrusting until his own orgasm filled Dave and spilled out into the pail.

Karkat stayed in and panted until he’d ceased to drip and then pulled out to wipe them both off, shift the bucket to the floor, and lay atop Dave while his own waves of pleasure rocked his nerves. “Love you, Dovey.” He kissed one his neck lazily while snuggling atop him.

“Love you too, Crabapple.” He held the troll close and turned out the light, the pair soon falling into a deep content sleep.


End file.
